Roomies
by AngelWings14530
Summary: Fionna moves in with Marshall Lee because Cake practically moved in with Lord M even though technically she still lives at the tree house with Fionna. What will happen between the 2 best buds sharing the same stuff? Rated M: Language
1. Chapter 1

Roomies Chapter 1 Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

"PG you can't just tell me where and where not I can live." I said annoyed crossing my arm over my chest. "I'm sorry Fionna, but the law says anyone under 18 years old must have a guardian. You cannot live alone." He said in that stupid proper voice of his. "I don't care, I'm 16. I should be old enough. Besides it's not like I asked Cake to leave me for weeks on end so she can take care of her new family, a family that I'm not even part of." I said shoving down the tears that threaten to surface. He sighed then looked at me for a long time, then he came near me to give me an envelope. "Fionna, I'm sorry. But please do consider coming to the Palace. I assure you that I'll take care of you." He said, kissed my forehead then left.

I hate when he does that, it's like something a protective father would do. Funny cause I'm the one who rescued his butt countless times from the Ice Queen. "So… that was, um interesting." A voice said coming in through my window. I sigh "Yeah tell me about it." I said plopping on to my couch reading the letter PG gave me. Marshall hovered behind me reading over my shoulder. The letter read:

_My Dearest Fionna,_

_Please come to the palace to spend your days. I promise to meet your every need, whatever you desire just simply ask. The law says you cannot live alone under 18, and as Prince I must honor that law. I can only ask, it's up to you to make the decision. Do make the right one._

_Yours Truly,_

_Prince Bubba Gumball_

"Seriously?" I whisper to myself, then do a half snort half laugh thing "Is it me or do you think he's bribing me?" I ask Marshall turning to look him in the eye. "Yeah, kind of. I mean he said "I promise to meet your every need, whatever you desire just simply ask." It sounds like a bribe to me." Marshall said grinning. "Yeah, but I don't know. Maybe he's right, looks like I'm moving." I said. I mean living all alone or living among the people who look up to me. The latter sounds better to me. Marshall looked like he was deep in thought "Marsh, what's up? Whatcha thinking?" I ask.

"This might sound crazy. But how do you feel about being roomies?" He asks a grin creeping on his face. "Like me living with you in the _same_ house, sharing the _same_ bathroom, are you sure?" I ask emphasizing the word 'same'. "Well it was an idea, unless you really want to live in a place where everything is pink." He said, I made a disgusted face "Ew. Pink. Don't get me wrong I like pink but not too much pink. Ya know?" I say, "Yeah well that's what's going to happen if you decide to live there." He said shrugging. I sighed thinking it over. Well I don't really have that many options, either live with Gumball in the Candy Kingdom which will probably be boring most of the time, or live with my buddy Marshall Lee where we'll always find a way to have fun. Either way I won't be alone.

"Do you even have an extra room?" I asked, he smirked and nodded "Yep. And a laundry room that's in the basement that I rarely use." He said with a wave of his hand. I look to him shocked and questionable "How is it that you have so many rooms that I don't know about?" I asked. I mean really after being best buds for like 5 years I'd know about this stuff.

He shrugged and grinned "Well, will you be my roomie?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. It might be fun besides it beats living in a pink world." I said with a small laugh. "Awesome, I'll be back tomorrow night. I'm going to get your room ready." He said gave me a quick hug then left. I sighed and laid down on my bed and took a nap. This is making me very tired.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I gave Fionna a quick hug then left. I guess an out-of-the-blue suggestion was worth it. When I got home I started cleaning up my spare room that was filled with all kinds of my junk from over the year and basically shoved everything in my attic, which took 2 hours. I cleaned the 2 windows that were in the room until they could be seen through like crystal, which took about 45 minutes. You never know how dirty something is until you clean it with a white paper towel and you used at least 4 ½ rolls of paper towels. Then I washed and repainted the walls a soft blue color, something I know Fionna would like. That took me at least 4 hours. It's now 2 o'clock in the morning and I just started cleaning and vacuuming the carpets.

This room smells like cleaning products by the time I'm done, and I'm completely exhausted. So I toss my sweaty clothes off leaving just my boxers and collapse on my bed and as soon as my head hits my pillows I'm out.

I started packing boxes after I got up at 9:30am, after breakfast. That was 2 hours ago. PG came up and said "Fionna, may I come in?" he said at the door, "Yeah sure PG, I'm up in my room." I called down to him. I heard him climb up as I am still folding and putting my clothes in a trunk. "Ah, so I see your packing. So you have decided to come join me at the palace, how delightful." PG said smiling. "Um… I'm not coming to the Candy Palace. I'm moving in with Marshall Lee, were going to be roomies." I said. He looked shocked and taken aback "F-Fionna, I highly think that is not the best place to go. Marshall is irresponsible-" I cut him off saying "And he's my best friend who is helping me out in a time of need. Besides it could turn out to be fun." I said shrugging. "But Fionna, Marshall is not qualified to take care of you." PG argued, I got frustrated I mean what is he trying to do? Dictate my life, like hell that's happening.

"Not 'qualified', are you kidding me? You said I can't live on my own because I'm not 18, well Marshall just so happens to be 1000 years old and capable guardian. I think that's qualified enough." I said voice rising in frustration. PG sighs and shakes his head defeated "Fionna I cannot make decisions for you. I just hope you know what you're doing." He said kissed my hand then left. I stop what I'm doing hearing him leave, I wish he wouldn't do that to me. Make me feel like I'm doing something wrong. I shake it off, whatever Marshall will be here tonight and I'm going to live in my new home.

Home. That's a funny thing, home. I've thought this tree house was my home, I thought home was wherever Cake and I were, and we'd be together always. A sister promise, to hold on to each other and never let go. I guess we broke that promise. I guess Marshall's home will be my home from now on. I guess home is wherever shelter is.

Hours pass. And it's now 8:30pm when Marshall comes over. "Hey Fi, you all ready?' he asks. "Yep." I say nodding. I had 2 trunks full of stuff that I put on a wagon. 1 trunk was filled with my dresses and clothes and the 2nd trunk was full of hair supplies like a hair dryer, curling iron, etc... Along with other girl necessities. "Well lets go." He said hovering over me as I pull the wagon.

I heave the wagon up to Marshall's porch and into his house following him as he leads me to my new room.


	2. Chapter 2

Roomies Chapter 2 Getting Settled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story/plot line because I made that all up with me, myself and I.**

Inside Marshall's house is the living room and then off to the left is the kitchen and in the middle is the archway leading into Marshall's room. His room is huge it's like the size of a 1/4th of a studio apartment. And to the far right of his room is the bathroom. There is the door of course and to the right is the sink and then the toilet, and in the left corner is the tub/shower, and on the right is another door that I had no idea existed. How is it that Marshall has all these extra rooms in his house that I had no clue of? I mean I have known him for 3 years after all. But then again it's not like I snoop through his house, 1 it would be creepy and 2 I'd feel weird going through his stuff. Not that I'd ever invade in his stuff, because I wouldn't. He opens the door that's in the bathroom and opens up to a room that has light blue on the walls, and a queen-size canopy bed with a black and blue comforter and bed spread, in the middle of the room, by the window.

A white dresser in the far left corner backed up against the wall, by the window. And a vanity on the right upper corner of the room. And diagonally is my walk-in closet, I've always wanted a walk-in closet, it would be fun to mess it up. So the only way to get into my room is through the bathroom and through Marshall's room. Well, this should be interesting. Marshall set my trunk down on the carpet, and I set my other trunk down. "Wow, Marsh this is soooo algebraic! I didn't even know about this room." I said looking around. "Yeah, well I did my best to clean it up for you." He said, "You clean?" I ask sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Fi believe it or not but I clean." He said mimicking me, I pout in irritation. He laughs, "Need any help getting settled?" he asked coming to me, "No, I'm good." I said fighting my blush, he is just so dang close to me making it awkward. "Alright, I'll be in the living room if you need anything." He said smirking down on me and left. I sigh after he's gone and dump all my clothes on my bedroom floor, I fold my clothes that don't go in the go in the closet, and hang up the ones that do. I put my empty trunk in the closet on the floor, along with my other trunk that has hair stuff. I grew out of my bunny hat, I wear a bunny headband now. That's why I have hair curlers and a straightener.

I walk in the living room and find Marshall splayed on the couch strumming on his axe bass. I smile at him and surprise him with a hug. I sat down on his lap and hugged him quickly, his axe bass pressing on my stomach. "Thanks, for letting me stay here." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back, I winced a little. He let me go, "What?" he asked, "Nothing, it's just that your axe bass is, well was pressing into my stomach." I said sitting up. "Oh." He said. "So what were you working on anyway?" I asked, cocking my head in curiosity letting my hair fall. I blow it out of the way, making it worse. Marshall laughs at my hair dilemma. I shove his arm playfully. He put his axe bass down then sits up and hugs me and pulls me down to him.

I laugh, "Marsh, let me up." I say trying to push myself up, putting my hand on his chest and pushing myself up but get knocked down by his arms having an iron-grip on me. I giggle even harder, "Marsh, c'mon let me up." I said craning my neck a little to see him looking down on me with a smirk. "No way, your my cuddle bunny." He said, "Marsh, please." I said giving up on trying to escape, resting my head on his chest, my fingers playing with a stray piece of thread coming off his shirt on his collar. He chuckled, but didn't give. Damn it. I sighed "Fine, I surrender." I said, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm and striking good looks." He said in that flirty voice of his.

"Yeah, ok." I said sarcastic. He chuckles again, "So you never answered my question." I said after a moment's silence. He played with my hair and asked "What question?" I move to where my elbows are crossed on his chest and I rest my chin on my arms, and look at him. "What were you working on, with you bass?" I ask. "Oh, nothing really. Just strumming something random." He said. "Well, don't you random strumming's turn out to be some of your best songs?" I ask, he chuckles and says "Yeah, I guess they do." He said. I got back into the position I was in before, "So what do you wanna do, Marsh?" I ask. He shrugs "Don't know. Movie?" he asks, "Um sure." I say, I get off him and he gets the movie. "What are we watching?" I ask coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn for me and Marshall to share but I also got him red foods if he doesn't want the popcorn.

"Um, Mama." He said, "Never herd of it." I said, he smirks. "What?" I ask plopping down on the couch, he takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in his mouth I roll my eyes. "Nothin'?" He says in between chews. I sit on my side of the couch with my legs up, I run a hand through my hair, and then I gather it all and comb through it with my hand and out it up in a ponytail. Then I smooth out my bangs. I never not have a hair tie on my wrist. Marshall scotches toward me and wraps and arm around my shoulders and whispers in my ear saying, "Don't worry Fi, you can hide your face in the crook of my arm if the movie gets to intense." I look at him and see him smirking in amusement, I pout in irritation. I roll my eyes at him and turn toward the TV.

This movie so messes with your mind. Good thing it's almost over, I did end up with my arms wrapped around Marshall and burying my head in his chest and closing my eyes at the 'freaky' parts. I know Marshall thinks this is amusing I can practically hear him laugh in the silence of him. I let myself fall asleep on him, I really don't like Mama.


	3. Chapter 3

Roomies Chapter 3 Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No Copyright Intended. The only thing I own is the plot/story like. So Enjoy! :)**

It has been a 3 days now, I yawn and stretch in still in my PJ's eating breakfast with Marshall Lee. "Still tired, Bunny?" he asked. "Nope, just stretching." I said. Marshall nodded a whatever. I twitched my lips to the side in thought. "What?" he asked mouthful of strawberries. I smiled and giggled at his cuteness. But I wouldn't tell him that I thought he was cute, he'd murder me for calling, no for even thinking him of being cute. "Just wondering what we could do today." I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey we could go check on the tree house, if you want. You haven't been there in a while." he said. "Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea." I said then began to smile mischievously at him which made him smirk. "What?" he asked, I grinned wider, "I've got dib's!" I yelled getting out of my chair and running up the ladder, hearing Marshall's chuckles. I almost made it when a cold hand caught my arm and spun me around pulling me into him. I looked at his playful eyes smiling, then I did something unexpected I leaned closer and closer to him, an inch away form his lips, I'm just brushing them. I keep my eyes half open and see Marshall's eyes closed waiting, then I smirk and flip him over slamming the bathroom door, laughing. I heard him groan out in frustration, "You are such a tease!" he yelled, I giggled, "No I am not, you just have a weakness for my womanly charm, Vampire." I said. "Your a fucking tease and you know it, Fi." he said frustrated but I could practically see his smile through the door. I laughed then turned on the shower.

We made up a sort of game of who gets to the shower first, one time he walked in on me changing, my hair still damp, I was in nothing but my white and pink lace underwear set pulling on my worn out faded blue jeans. But I guess it's fair since that time I kinda his in his closet. I so do not want to relive that memory. *Shiver* I admit we have the same morning routine, it's actually kinda creepy. First we just have to unwillingly get out of bed, pee, then have breakfast, take a shower, get dressed, put on deodorant, bush hair, and brush teeth. Like I said creepy but we do it at different times, thank glob. But sometimes he gets up when I do like today and we have to race each other to the bathroom. Ok we don't have to race each other but it's fun. I usually wake up around early morning, my latest waking up is 11am. But if I'm really tired I can sleep 'till well past noon. And Marshall just sleeps past noon anyway. After 20 minutes or however long it took my shower, I turn off the faucet and I giggle when I see that I fogged up the glass on the mirror. "Marsh, I'm done. You can take yours now." I yelled while I wrapped and beige-sandy colored towel around my small but full frame. It was kinda hard to cover my whole body, the stupid towel was too small, I couldn't get it over my boobs. Should that be a problem? I'm not even that big, my cup size is only a C. What the stuff? Ah well, looks like we need longer towels or something. I open the door to my room, leaving Marshall a message in the mirror. I only drew a smile face sticking it's tounge out then under it I said 'Ha ha. Luv ya, Fi' I rummaged through my closet and dresser. I put on my underwear first, it's my plain white set, then I put on black jeggings, then I put on my black tank top and pulled over a sweater, it has black and cobalt blue stripes, that went down to my mid-thighs, it hangs loosely showing my bare skin on my right shoulder but it's supposed to, then I pulled on my all black knee socks, and my cobalt blue Mary Jane shoes. I sit at my vanity and brush out my now just past the shoulder length blonde hair. I pull it up and tie it in a tight high pony tail, putting a bunny shaped barrette in my hair on the right side. There all ready, I heard the water turn off 5 minutes ago but that doesn't mean he's done. "Marsh, are you done in there? I'd like to brush my teeth." I said crossing my arms over my chest leaning on by the door. "Yeah, Fi, I'm done." he called from his room I suppose. I opened the door, and left it open, I only close my door when I'm about to got to sleep. And the door is open on Marshall's side.

I grabbed my toothbrush from the holder and got the toothpaste out of the medicine cabinet built-in the mirror. I notice that my message is gone, but I shrug. "Hey, Bunny." Marshall said shirtless swinging the mirror open to get the toothpaste, I ducked then scowled at him, rolled my eyes and continued brushing. I spit then gurgled water then spit again, I wiped my mouth on a washcloth and slipped by him. I sit down on his bed and just fall back, resting my hands on my stomach. I hear him spit, gross. I even think it's gross when I hear myself spit. I can feel him leaning in the door way looking at me in amusement. "So you just decided to plop on my bed? What is yours not good enough?" he said. I sighed, "No, it just happened that your bed was here, and I just thought hey why not. C'mon, plop with me." I said patting a spot for him. He sighs but does what I did sit at the long side edge of his bed and just fall back, he made the bed jump along with me and I rolled on to him. I burst out laughing, "Oh my glob, Marsh. That was fun, do it again." I said trying to control my fit of giggles. I'm like half on half off him, resting on his side may arm on his chest, looking up into his crimson eyes. He smirks down at me, "Nah. I like staying here just fine that way I can cuddle my cuddle Bunny." he said wrapping his arms around me and squeezing. "Marshall, how many times do I have to tell you I am not your cuddle bunny!" I said in frustration pushing myself off him, but he knocks me down with another squeeze. I plop on his chest, my forehead hit his chin, I moved my hand up to rub at the sore spot on my forehead. "See it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt." I said frustrated. He releases me and I roll off him and get up, I sigh, "C'mon Marsh, let's go." I said then walked to the ladder and descended.

I grab and apple on my way out, I leave the door open 'cause I know Marshall will follow and close it before catching up, well flying up, I guess. I bite into it, then I notice the color vanishing, I look up with my eyes and I see him floating above me a few inches, his fangs sunk in the apple a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. I furrow my brows in irritation and anger, I kick out my leg and it hit him in the shin, he gives me a look like 'really? that's all you got?' I let go of the apple with my teeth and watch him drain the rest of my snack. He tosses the now drained fruit over his shoulder and wipes some of the juice from his lips. That's what he does, when he drinks the red of some kind of red fruit he also drains the juice. "I hate it when you do that. It's like I can't eat anything red, wither it be an apple or a strawberry or a cherry or whatever, you just ruin it for me by draining it dry. And no one likes a dehydrated fruit, well except maybe Gumball but that doesn't surprise me." I said complaining about it, I can't help it I've put up with it too long. "Awe, is my little Bunny sad." he said in a baby voice and making a pouty face. I just scowl at him, then look away. A thought comes to me on how to get him back but I wouldn't do it, I'm not that cruel. I thought that I could snatch his umbrella and he'd beg for it back but I wouldn't give it back without and apology, but the sun's high in the sky and were out in the open, he'd burn up before he got the chance to chase me around in the safety shade of the forest. I see a shadow walking up over the hill, hmm... I wonder who that could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Roomies Chapter 4 Doing Dishes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I only own the story.**

In the distance I see a figure coming, "Hmm... do you know who that is, Marsh?" I ask pointing to what I'm talking about. He lifts his head and looks closely then sniffs in deeply and then he made a growling sound and scowled. I touched his arm so he could turn to look at me, "Who is it, Marshall?" I ask. He wouldn't answer me so I play punch him in the arm making him turn to look at me, "Answer me Marshall Lee, you know I hate being ignored." I said pouting, eyebrows furrowed, leaning on my left side arms crossed over my chest, and my lips pursed. "Sorry, Fi. It's just Pr-" he gets cut off my a happy voice, "Oh, Fionna. What a lovely surprise, I was just on my way to see you." Prince Gumball said with a smile on his face. "Oh, well were going over to the tree house to check up on it, we can talk on the way." I said smiling. "Oh, what a marvelous idea." he said then extended and elbow out to me, I sighed and took it. Why is he such a gentlemen, oh that's right he's a prince who has unknowingly stole my heart and ripped it to shreds and stomped on it, through all those years of rejection and humiliation. And yet why do I sill feel the butterflies flittering around my stomach at every time I see him. I guess these feelings for him will never go away, and I guess that's the price of a love-sick girl.

Marshall grumbled about something inaudible, "What was that Marshall Lee?" Gumball asked, "Nothing." he answered coldly. I rolled my eyes at the two an we walked in silence, I laid my head on PG's shoulder, closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun in my face. I heard Gumball laugh a little, "Yes, I agree with you Fionna. What a wonderful sunny day, all you want to do is lay in the sun as it warms you." he said. "Yeah, I haven't done that in a while." I said. He scoffs, "Well, when one lives in a cave, one shouldn't expect to see anything but darkness." he said matter-of-factly. Ugh! I hate that tone of voice he uses, I don't need him to talk down to me. I'm not stupid. "Really? Are you trying to guilt trip me into moving to the palace?" I asked looking up into his purple eyes. He sighs, "No, Fionna I certainly am not. It's just you could live somewhere much nicer than a cave." he said. "Well I didn't really have much of a choice. You practically kicked me out of my own home, where else was I supposed to go. So Marsh suggested I move in with him as roommates, and I said hey that doesn't sound too bad. And it's not like I'm going to make him move in the tree house to babysit me, the tree house is unsafe for him in the daylight hours and you know it. If it weren't for your stupid law, I'd be at the tree house right now and you wouldn't have to try to persuade me live somewhere that I don't want to live. Aren't you the Candy Prince soon to be King, can't you just change the law?" I ask. He drops my arm, "I most certainly can not. That law has been within the Candy Kingdom for centuries, I cannot just change a law that has been before my time and my father's time and his father's before that, on just a whim of changing it for one citizen. And do not talk back to me, young lady!" he said growing red from frustration.

"Young lady?! Young lady? Are you serious? News flash Gumball I am not your daughter, you do not have the right to scold me. Nor am I a citizen of the Candy Kingdom, nor did I ever want to be, in fact I didn't think I was until 4 days ago. The only thing I do is protect the Land of Aaa and it's people which the Candy Kingdom happens to occupy, I am a heroine of the land, not a citizen of the Candy Kingdom. In fact your stupid law shouldn't affect me." I said exasperated. He looked flustered for a moment, "Well, News flash Fionna, I am the sole ruler of both the Candy Kingdom and the Land of Aaa, so yes the law does apply to you." he said exasperated. "Just because that is your title doesn't mean you live up to it." I said scarily calm. One minute I'm a fuming flame, the next I'm as cold and calm as ice. PG looked taken aback, "Fionna." was all he said. I turned away, "I'm done Gumball, go home." I said starting to walk away. I felt a warm hand on my arm and I stopped, were inches apart. He's about the same height as Marshall but a little shorter, I'd say 6ft, or 6ft 2in. But he still towers over my height being 5ft 6in. He holds my cheek with his hand and rubs it with his thumb, "Fionna, I am sorry if I have upset you. And I forgive you for what you said, we all say things we don't mean in the fit of rage. We'll talk later when it's just the two of us. How about a you pay me a visit tomorrow, you can come anytime. Just know that if your ever lost and have no where else to go, know that you are always welcome in the Candy Kingdom." he said his voice soft and honest. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, "Goodbye, Fionna. Until we meet again." he said then left.

"Glob I hate him. He always messes with my heart even if he doesn't know it. You think a girl would learn the word 'rejection' by now. But when he does stuff like that, I have that stupid crush all over again, only to get my heart broken yet again. Why do I always set myself up for heartbreak? I blame my adolescent hormones." I said to no one in particular. Marshall burst out laughing, "Yeah, good one Fi, Just blame it on the hormones." he said then continued laughing. "Oh, shut up, Marshall Lee." I said frowning. "C'mon Fi I know you want to laugh." he said floating over to me, poking my cheek making me smile. "See now there's that smile." he said. I giggled, "C'mon Marsh, were almost there." I said then I stared walking away and sure enough the tree house came into view. I climb up the ladder and it look just like it did when I left it, even the dirty stack of dishes in the sink and all over the counter. I sigh, "Well looks like we have to do the dishes." I said walking to the kitchen. "What do you mean 'we', Fi?" Marshall asked eyebrow raised. "C'mon Marsh, please. You can be my drying and putting away man." I said throwing him a washcloth from the washcloth and dishcloth drawer. He just looks at me, "Please, you know you'll get bored and want something to do later on. C'mon please, please, please." I begged pouting and the puppy dog eyes. He lets out a dramatic sigh, "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely, Bunny." he said. I take out all the dishes in the sink, then I fill the sink with water and dish soap and pick up my first dirty dish. After a whole hour doing dishes, I'm finally on my last one which is just a glass cup. Marshall flings dirty dish water at me, I gasp.

"Marshall!" I yell, I put the dish on the rack before splashing water on him. Soon enough were having a dirty dish water war, my bottom half of my sweater is wet, and so is his pants. I splashed water there on purpose, I laughed and teased him, 'Awe, did Marshy have an uh-oh. Does Marshy need a changing?' I teased in a baby voice. That's when he got my sweater. "Ugh! Marshall, this is well was one if my favorite sweaters! Now it's all ruined and soaked in dirty dish water!" I yelled at him, throwing a cup of water at him. He dodged it by floating out of the way and in an instant he's inches away from me. Damn vampire speed. "I can fix that, Bunny." he said all seductive and smirking, I give him a quizzical look. "Marsh, what are you doing." I said nervously but surprisingly firm. He just smirked wider at me, and grabbed hold of my waist, pulling me into him. I freeze and tense up, my breath coming in short and steady while my arms up blocking him from getting closer, but he squishes them with his chest. I felt his both hands slowly come up my leg on both sides of me, pulling my sweater up along the way. I blush like crazy, but I don't stop him. He's looking in my eyes the whole time, no where else, and my gaze never leaves his, and I start to relax for some odd unknown reason. Just looking into his eyes tells me that everything is ok, and I believe that. He pulls it up and over my head letting drop to the hardwood floor with a wet 'plop'. "Better now, Bunny?" he asks in a low whisper, "Um... y-yeah I guess. Thanks?" I said unassumingly. And just like that he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Roomies Chapter 5 Get Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do however own the story/plot line because I made that up using my brain.**

After all the dishes were done, Marshall and I decided to relax on the couch and play BMO, a game called Conversation Parade. I steal a side ways glance at Marshall. He looks... bored. "Hey Marsh?" I ask. He lazily lifts his head, "What?" he asked. "Oh, nothing, It's just you look bored. Are you bored?" I ask, he shrugs, "Nah. I'm not bored." he said. "Are you sure? You sure do look it, do you want to do something else?" I ask. "Like what, Bunny?" he asks as we turn off BMO. "Thanks guys, may battery was abot to die." BMO says in it's cute mechanical voice. "Oops sorry BMO." I said, "It ok, Fionna. I go charge now." BMO said, "M'kay." I said. I turned to Marshall, "Anyways. Um... I don't know. You got any ideas?" I ask standing up. He floats closer to me were inches apart, he touches my nose with his, I blush. "I can think of a few." he said all husky and seductive. Fine 2 can play at this. "Oh, really like what." I said smirking, making him smirk. Just then I heard the door shut, Marshall stopped getting all up in my face to turn and look to see who would just randomly walk in. We shared a look that said, 'Who the hell could that be?'. "Hey, baby cakes!" a familiar sassy feline voice said. I frowned one I realized it's her. I cross my arms over my chest as she enters the room, she gives me a quizical look. "Well, look who finally decided to show up." I said sarcasm laced in my voice. "Is that any kind of welcome? Really Fionna I have raised you better than that." she said. "Yeah well no one asked you." I said snappy. Her eyes widen telling me I hurt her feelings. "Glob Fionna what has gotten into you." she asked genuinely confused and getting fustraited by my snappiness.

"Wow. *Shakes Head*Shows how much attention you pay me now a days." I said. Unbelievable! "What do you mean, sugar?" she asked genuinely confused. "Oh, c'mon Cake don't play dumb. Your never home! I know that I may sound clingy or whatever but its the truth. You spend all of you time with Lord Monochromicorn, it's like your world is revolved around him. But don't get me wrong, I am overly happy for you guys, but what happens to me? Are you going to forget about me now that you have a family that fills the spot in you heart that's supposed to be where I am. I can't help but feel... replaced. When are we going to have Fionna and Cake time? What about our adventures? Are you going to forget those too? C'mon Cake I miss my sister, I need you too, ya know." I said agitated but breathless by the time I got done with my venting. "Ok, sugar. I'm sorry I haven't spent that much time with you but you do know that my life doesn't revolve around you either, I can't keep coming here being away from 5 kittens who need their mother to come here and have things as it used to be. I can't drop my life just for you." Cake said. My jaw dropped, did she just say what I think she said? I get angry at her all over again, "Oh what and I don't?" I said with attitude. "Well, yes Fionna that is exactly what I meant." Cake said narrowing her eyes as her tail frizzes in anger.

"And how? How do you think I don't have a life?" I asked angry with sarcasm laced in my voice. I always get snarky when I'm pissed. "Please, Fionna. You spent and still spend most of you life chasing after a guy who is never going to see you as more than a friend, a guy who doesn't even give you the time of day. It's pathetic really. Wake up Fionna, Gumball will never love, never will, never has loved you. Get that through your thick head, and grow up. It's time to stop dreaming of fantacies." Cake said. I'm taken aback I choke on the tears that threaten to come. I will not cry. Adventuress's don't cry. "Ok, I get that Gumball will never be what I want us to be but you don't have to be cruel by rubbing it in my face. You of all people should know that time after time I have tried to get over him, and time and time again I fall for him all over again. I don't think what I feel for him will ever go away, It's going to stay with me and haunt my dreams. And really your calling me pathetic? How much of a bitch can you be?" I said at first my voice cracked but I regained my firmness. Her tail twitched, "What did you just call me?" she asked in a harsh whisper. "You heard me." I said cletching my hands into fists, my knuckles turned white and I can feel my nails digging into my palms. "I am your older sister, Fionna. I raised you a hell of alot better than this. You should show me some respect." Cake said in a cold firm voice. "Yeah well no one asked you to raise me. No one asked you to become my sister. No one asked you Cake, you did that all on your own." I said. "My first mistake." Cake said in that same cold firm voice.

My voice caught, "W-What?" I asked tearing up at this point I don't care if I cry. I shook my head, "I knew this would happen." I said to myself. "Knew what would happen, Fionna?" Cake asked irritated. "I knew that once you met Lord Monocromicorn that you'd fall in love, you'd forget me, you'd forget what or if I ment anything to you at all, I knew you'd become a mom and that must be awemazing and that you'd never visit me, you'd never let your kids know thier aunt because you forgot. You forgot me, just like everyone else will." I said in a small voice. "Well sorry Fionna, but at least I won't die alone!" Cake yelled at me. My eyes widen in shock. Cake sees my face and softens up, her rage now passed and trying to fix it. "Oh my Glob, Fionna baby, I'm so sorr-" I cut her off. "Get out." I said in a small firm voice. "Fionna, please I didn't mean it." I look at her my eyes filled with hirt and rage, "Get out!" I yelled. Her eyes widen, "Fion-" I cut her off again, and start pushing her towards the door yelling, "Get out! Get out! Get out!" she diggs her heals in, "Fine Fionna I'll go." she says closing the door behind her. I run and open the door yelling through my tears, "And don't come back!" then slaming the door shut. I stand by the door fuming with a huge amount of hurt and rage I just want to scream. I'm breathing hevily because of my anger at the fact that I'm crying and I have an audience, Marshall Lee.

Marshall comes near me to try and calm me down,"Fi-" I cut him off with the 'death glare' and stomp right past him to the couch, I plop down and I grab the pillow bring it to my face and scream. I scream for what feels like years but only a few minutes, my screams turn into loud sobs then my lod sobs just turn into crying then my crying turns into crying with out a sound and then the sniffs. Marshall is laying on the couch with me and rubbing by back in small circles soothing me the whole time. He removes the pillow from my face as I turn to face him. He wipes my tears away with his thumb, I offer a half-week smile and he returns it. He kisses my forehead, "C'mon Bunny, lets go home." he whispers. I nod, he picks me up and I hold on thight as we fly through the night illuminated by the big beautiful moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Roomies Chapter 5 Restless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I only own the story because I made that up with my brain.**

Marshall put me down when we got to his porch, well our porch. It's been quiet the whole time, I don't feel like talking right now. He opened the door for me, I smiled weakly at him as a thank you and walked ahead of him, already heading to my room. I get to the bathroom when he calls out to me, "You ok, Fi?" he asks concerned. I sigh, "I'm tired, Marsh." I said then walked in my room and closed my door. I changed into my PJ's which are black fleece pants and a black tank top, and yes I don't wear a bra to bed. I cover up in my blankets and comforter and get comfy. I sigh look at my alarm clock on the night stand saying 9:45pm, wow I'm going to bed early tonight, oh well, that fight with Cake left me exhausted and just... empty. I close my eyes ready for sleep to over come me. But it doesn't come, I peek at my clock the red light reading 9:50pm. I change my position, my back turned on the clock, legs spread and arms hugging my pillow as I nestle my head into the pillow contently. Nothing sleep doesn't come. I groan and look at my clock. 10:01 pm it just changed to the minute when I turned over, alright that's it! I need sleep, now! Usually one of Marshall's lullabies put me to sleep, so I open my door and walk to his room. I kneel down near his bed and shake his shoulder a little. "Marsh, Marsh wake up." I said gently. He sneezed, "Marshall Lee!" I yelled, he shot right up, "What?!" he hissed. "Can I sleep with you?" I asked him. His eyes widen then he cracks a smirk and I know what he's thinking, "No you perv. I just want some sleep and I can't fall asleep so I figured you could help by singing to me." I said. I don't need it to be light out to know that he raised an eyebrow in question, "Please, your voice puts me to sleep." I said then I pouted. "Fine, come here." he said then pulled the blanket up and scooted over. I crawled in, and hugged him like I was hugging a pillow, I nestled my head on his chest. He lightly chuckled and started to hum. I closed my eyes and let his voice soothe me to sleep.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

Ok I admit, when she asked if she could sleep with me, I took it as in she wanted sex. What I'm a guy, it's not a crime to want some in once in a while. But of course I should have known, it's Fi, and to her I'm her 'best bud' well hopefully this living arrangement will change all that. Yes, I know, I know, a big bad reckless vampire and rather attractive guy, if I do say so myself, has fallen for Fionna the Human. It all started when I started noticing that she's well you know, a girl. When those curves came in, damn. When those breasts grew, double damn. When she started to wear her hair down and cut it so it just reaches her shoulder blades, made her look even more beautiful than she already is. All that adventuring gave her some muscles, not bulky like a barbarian, little cute ones. Plus she has these nice long legs, that makes me want to run my hand up and down them. And don't even get me started on her ass. She is one beautiful radiant girl. She's like a warrior goddess, beautiful and deadly. She nestles her head in my chest I can't help but crack a smile and laugh. She's my little cuddle bunny. I hum to her some random song I used to know I think if I remember correctly the song is called Lullaby by Nickelback. I soon hear little snores letting me know that she fell asleep so I stop. I get out of my sitting position and lay down, draping an arm over her, she sighs. I smile a bit before I too fall asleep. I dunno, maybe Fi should have more restless nights.

**End of Marshall Lee's P.O.V**


End file.
